pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Pilgrim in Danville
This story is a sequel of Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World written in script form. Chapter 1 [At Danville, early in the morning, Phineas and Ferb have finished their morning routine. But they find out about new neighbors moving down the street and they come to say "hi."] Phineas: Okay, Ferb. This is it. New neighbors. And hopefully, Candace won't scare them off this time! Ferb: Well, she shouldn't be trying to act Sharpay Evans. I mean, she and Ashley Tisdale have nothing in common. [Isabella walks in.] Isabella: Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'? Phineas: We're going to see our new neighbors. Isabella: Candace isn't doing that High School Musical thing is she? [They make it to the door and knock on it. A dirty looking guy near unshaven opens the door. This man is Stephan and a friend of Scott Pilgrim as they are in the same band.] Stephan: Ohhhhhhhh man is it Halloween already? That was one heck of a party. So whatta you kids doing here? Are you here for an autograph? Phineas: You're famous? Stephan: Yeah! Perhaps you heard of me, my band is called... [He holds up a poster. The name of the band isn't shown, but all Scott Pilgrim fans know what it says. Ferb, Isabella, and Phineas are shocked] Phineas: OHHHHHHHH so its you, I heard your music all the time, but I think your band name is - Stephan: Too dirty? Phineas: [hardly paying attention] Yeah. Stephan: Come inside. [Inside, Neil, who is also a member of Scott Pilgrim's band is watching TV and not paying attention to things. One of Scott's band mates and ex-girlfriend Kim Pine is here to greet them] Kim: O.M.G THESE KIDS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! Phineas: We're 10. Kim: Ohhhh... awkward... Neil: There are kids here...? That explains the little people I saw last night... I'm going to lie down now. Ferb: Is he 15? Kim: No, he is just like Madonna. [Suddenly, a normal looking 21 year old guy walks out next to a beautiful woman around the same age with blue hair] Scott Pilgrim: Are these our new neighbors? Ramona: They look adorable. Kim: They're 10. Ramona: Oh. Scott: My name is Scott Pilgrim; these are my friends and my girlfriend. [He gestures toward Ramona] Phineas: I'm Phineas Flynn. Ferb: Ferb Fletcher, his step brother. Isabella: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Neil: I'm going to have to remember that name. [Elsewhere, in a weird sick and twisted Gothic dimension as if in a Tim Burton movie, there is a angel, but he isn't like any other angel. He has black robes and wings. He has spiky dark hair and blue and red highlights. He has pale skin and silver eyes. His name is Shadow, Ramona's former guardian angel. He is siting on a throne looking down at a cauldron that is a mirror to Earth.] Shadow: Yes, Ramona, have fun... Believe... Believe that I am no longer there for you, that you no longer need me, that you are now an independent woman who is safe from the [in a cruel angry voice] real world... But soon we will be one again... You won't have to be afraid of anything... And I won't let you pathetic boyfriend stop me... Chapter 2 that week, everyone in the neighborhood was invited to a Mardi Gras party, it is there where Scott has great news for Ramona and visa versa. Phineas: '[''singing on a karaoke rap style.] Mo-te-gr-a ......mo-te-gr-a .....you wear a weird mask and do a weird dance .......next thing you know, you have a bad case of antz in ya pantz....[stops rapping] and now Scott Pilgrim has something to say to his girlfriends and - HEY BUFORD STOP DUNKING BALJEET IN THE CHEESE! '''Buford (off-screen): Okay, but you owe me one atomic wedgie tomorrow. Phineas: [In a "I don't care" voice.] I look forward to it - SCOTT PILGRIM, EVERYBODY! [Everyone cheers him on stage.] Scott: Okay, thanks everybody... Ramona, I have something to say... for the past 5 years, I never wanted to be without you... or end up like one of your evil ex's... I always loved you. Will you be the rose to my thorn? blushes Ramona: ' Of course... and Scott, I have great news... I'm having a baby. [''Everyone goes "awwwww" and "ooooohh" and gasps.]] '''Shadow (disembodied voice)' :' NOOOOOOOOOOO.......[Shadow appears] Ramona... you can not date this man, let alone marry him, or have a baby with him... Ramona: ' No, Shadow. I don't need you anymore... I never needed you. '''Ferb: ' [Walks up to Shadow.] Okay, bub... you ain't on the guest list... and good "dark angel" costume, by the way. 'Shadow: ' Ramona... I won't let you do this... I FORBID YOU! '''Scott: I fought and destroyed Ramona's 7 ex-boyfriends... don't think I won't go against you. One-on-one. Phineas: ' Word '''Shadow: '''What are you going to do? '''Buford (off-screen): ' RUN AWAY!! DIPPED CHEESE MACHINE!! cheese machine bumps into Shadow, burning him severely 'Ferb: '''Well, that's for sure. '''Shadow: '''Don't think this won't stop me... this is just a warning... I'll be back... I won't let you make your choices so blindly, Ramona ...... [''Shadow disappears, followed by a moment of awkward silence; luckily, Phineas was there to break it.] 'Phineas: ' SCOTT AND RAMONA, EVERYBODY HAPPY! MARDI GRAS! Chapter 3 [After a few weeks everyone is getting ready for the upcoming wedding of Scott and Ramona. In their house Ramona brides maids are Candace, Stacy, Kim, and Vanessa] '''Vanessa: '''You know I never knew a wedding, but I've seen divorce. It is not a nice story. '''Candace: '''It's basically the same, but instead of a judge and lawyers tearing a family apart, it's a priest and God bringing two lovers together. '''Stacy: You better believe her she has been through both. Ramona: I hope God is on me and Scott's side. Especially with the maniac angel after us. Vanessa: 'What's the deal with that guy anyway? stares in silence '' '''Ramona: '''It all started when I was 3, I met Shadow and he said he was my guardian angel, he said he would always protect me from the evil world around me. He was my only friend at the time, but everyone thought he was imaginary-that he didn't exist. He eventually got strict and overprotective, he didn't even approve of my own family. When I was 6 he .....a tear from her eye ''cost me my younger brother. Shadow told me to tell everyone that my brother was sick-and now he is with more friendly angels. After my 10th birthday he ordered me to leave my family, to go with him and be with him forever. I finally realized how evil he truly was. Luckily God was on my side and he was banished between worlds. stars to cry, every one starts to comfort her, meanwhile in the Flynn-Fletcher residents Scott was working with his groomsmen - Phineas and Ferb and the male members of his band and Jeremy and Johnny '' '''Phineas: '''Okay Scott - here's you tux, be careful Ferb is not easy pay of being a tailor . ''pick up the tuxedo's and walks into the bathroom 'Johnny: '''You know what we should do? We should put on some 80's music and have him come out a different tux and say "no" but at the fifth or sixth tux we go [''Makes a thumbs up gesture] 'Scott: '''Okay, how do I look? [''walks out wearing a blue tuxedo, everyone looks amazed] '''Johnny: ''his thumbs out and starts singing I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE WAAA-OOO I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE '''Jeremy:' Okay Scott. Wow, look at you You making me jealous. [jokingly grabs toward the tuxedo ''] GIMME THE TUX! '''Ferb : '''Wow, Jeremy you didn't have much of a childhood did you? knocking on the door, Phineas looks through the door. There is a 31 year old man wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans, he appears to be average weight, red hair and a unshaven spot around his mouth '' 'Mr. Flynn: Hello Phineas, I heard there's a wedding going on. So I wanted to see what was going on. [Phineas opens the door he hasn't seen this man since he was 5, but this man was his bio daddy after all] 'Linda: '''Whose there, Phineas? [''She see's Mr. Flynn or as he is known as Charlie "Legs" Flynn, it should be noted Mr. Flynn is a trucker and his C.B radio handler name is "Legs"] 'Charlie: '''Linda? My lord you are just as - "Madonna" the last time is saw you. '''Linda: '''Charlie, what are you doing here? '''Charlie: '''The judge said I could visit one week a year ....I choose this day .......you gotta admit I did have it coming after I traumatized the judge with the "stapler incident." '''Phineas: '''And don't forget the- '''Charlie: - '''AND THE ELEPHANT ATTACK. Thanks for reminding me, Phineas. I heard there was a wedding for a young couple going on and I wanted to see- '''Linda: '''It's not Candace so don't worry, but she is a bride's maid. '''Charlie: '''Oh, thank th'a lord I didn't have to use this. [''pulls out a stick of dynamite] '''Linda: '''Charlie are you coming in or am I just going to spend the entire day talking nonsense like the vacation in Jamaica? walks in '' '''Lawrence: Oh, hello Mr. Flynn, come on in. I thought I smelled cabbage. [Charlie stares blankly. Meanwhile at a public place, many people minding their own business, suddenly a cloud of black smoke forms into the shape of an angel - it is Shadow ''] '''Shadow: '''Hello people of Danville. As you know ......my dear Ramona is going to be engaged to a pathetic dork who isn't good enough for her .......I need you all to find them, stop their wedding and bring them to me.......alive. '''Random person:' What does this concern us? Shadow: If there is anything I learned in Heaven ........ it's that humans are greedy and will go to extreme lengths to make quick cash .....for whoever finds them will get 9,000,000 dollars. [Shadow disappears, everyone stares, lots of them start to run to find Scott and Ramona] Chapter 4 [It is the wedding day for Scott and Ramona, all of their friends and family are there. Scott is trying to still find out of he looks good enough ''] '''Phineas : '''You look like Micheal Cera in a tuxedo '''Scott : '''I don't look anything like Micheal Cera comes out in a beautiful wedding dress (and her pregnancy not showing) with Isabella and Suzzy as her flower girls. Cue Father Jerome - the priest hired Father Jerome : 'Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to put this couple in Holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever holed yo- flaming arrows fly in between Scott and Ramona. Father Jerome barley dodges the arrows. Suddenly an angry mob appears behind the wedding crowd '''Ferb : '''Apparently Ramona has more evil boyfriends than we thought '''Mob member : '''THAT 90,000,000 is mine !!!!!! '''Another mob member : '''OH HECK NO !!!!!!!! I am finally going to get rid of this dog . in Perry's layer he gets a message from Major Monogram '' '''Major Monogram : '''Good morning Agent P. As you know, a supernatural entity as offered a gigantic amount money. Now usually we would hire Agent W on a trip like this but he is going back in time to fight the Scottish-British War of William Wallce - or in this case "William Walrus" back his laughter '' I have found out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is one of those who wants the money. Look into it. ''Perry the Platypus is on his case. He climbs out of the ground trying not to draw attention to himself. As he sneaks into the church, he come face to face with Dr. Doofenshmirtz who is siting on a beach chair with a potato gun ' Dr. Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh, Perry the Platypus as you may know I am only doing this because I can get 90,000,000. Yeah, once I get that money I can just rub it in your boss's face. For all I care I could buy your agency. [''Perry is staring at the potato gun]'' Oh this? Yeah, I would have invented another -inator for this one - I was going to use my wheelchair-inatior but I lost a bet with a trucker named Charlie "Legs" Flynn, which was kinda ironic because it is a weapon based on a wheelchair and his nickname is legs. Oh, well Perry - SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND. ''Doofenshmirtz fires the potato gun but it malfunctions and sends the potato gun back into his face '' '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: '''Wow, that was anti climatic. You didn't do anything .......I'm gonna go lie down now. ''[Dr. Doofenshmirtz leaves. Perry breaks the fourth wall with a confused look on his face ''Elsewhere, Scott and the others are fighting back the angry mob while Ramona hides in a another room (because she is pregnant and she is going to make sure her unborn baby is okay) Scott is punching back as much mob members as possible. While Phineas and Ferb try to run back and forth throwing them out of the church, while Scott's band smack the angry mob left and right with their instruments. Jeremy and Johnny hold the doors back until they were sure the angry mob was gone. But two more mob members come in ]'' Mob members : '''We'll take that money now. '''Phineas (off-screen) : '''SHANDLE THERE! '''Mob member : '''SHANDEL WHERE? ''appears armed with a paintball gun '' '''Phineas : CHANDELIER! shoots down a chandelier which traps the two remaining mob members Neil ''': Wow, that was scary. '''Scott : '''Ramona? '''Ramona : '''I'm here Scott. '''Scott : '''Are you or the baby okay? '''Ramona : '''I think so, but I think these guys will be back. '''Kim : '''She's right we need a plan. Chapter 5 is the game plan. Scott and Ramona will go into hiding somewhere on the highway with Phineas watching them closely. While others watch their backs. [And Vanessa, Neil, Stephan, Kim, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella stay behind, in case the mob or Shadow appears. Ferb is in a car with Johnny while, Phineas and Scott and Ramona hide in their S.U.V. and Candace planned on going to go with Jeremy but do to Charlies insistence, he will take them both in his truck ''] '''Candace : '''Okay, if you are going to be with us can you at least be with us in Jeremy's car? '''Charlie : '''no. I'm not allowed in another persons car after the incident in Seattle. Now I took the liberty of putting CB radios in everyone's car, so it is important that we stay with in 5 miles of each-other and we need CB names as well. Scott and Ramona are "Love Birds", Phineas is "Son of Legs" . '''Johnny (over the radio) : Mine is "Snowflake" to Johnny's car Ferb (in a Issac Heyes/Barrey White/Bernie Mac voice) : 'My name is "Minty C", I like long walks on the beach and dancing in the moon light. ''looks impressed 'Johnny : '''Stay ........ away.....from.......Vanessa.....you make me look bad. ''to a hotel. Scott and Ramona are in disguise and Phineas is following them. They are greeted by a hotel manager his name is Klaus. 'Klaus : '''Hello, welcome to the Seaze Bag Hotel. My only rule is don't go into my room between 7:00 am and 3:00 pm. That is my personal time ......but you can look me up on my website. You have to be 18 or older to enter. I'd advise you to erase your entire blog, there is very disturbing photos on there. We could all get arrested. ''at a gas station, Candace and Jeremy are waiting for Charlie to come out. Charlie comes out with a bag . 'Charlie : '''One bag stale potato chips, one bottle of flat soda, and one bottle of milk expired in the 1920's. '''Jeremy: '''Are you sure that's safe to take. '''Charlie : '''I don't know. I was trying a lot of risk's after Linda left me. All .....worth it. ''chugs it all down and horse's down the chips. 'Charlie : '''See nothing happened. ''seconds later Charlie is spacing [off, driving recklessly around the road and is screaming gibberish ] 'Charlie : '..WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THIS?!!!! '''Candace : '''Okay Dad .....just put down the- '''Charlie : CALL ME BY MY NICKNAME!!!!!!!!! Candace: 'okay.....legs? ......just calm- '''charlie : '''WHO IS LEGS? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME LEGS? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY LEGS? IS THAT WHY THERE'S A WHEELCHAIR IN THE CAR? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LEGS YOU COMMUNIST WALRUS?! is shown he is hallucinating - Candace as a walrus dressed up like a communist and Jeremy as a pixie. Elsewhere Ferb and Johnny are just arguing about nonsense '' '''Johnny : '''Ferb I keep telling you .....chicks dig bad boys '''Ferb : '''And I say its guy's with British accents. '''Johnny : '''Oh really ? [ Mocks a British accent''] Blimey, you popped my cherry on a turtle bush, yes you did. 'Ferb : '''Ohhhhhhh you went to far buddy . ''stops the car 'Ferb : '''We gonna take it to the field man . ''Ferb and Johnny are standing in the field, circling each-other, then suddenly charge. Elsewhere at the hotel, Scott is feeling for the baby's heartbeat through Ramona'S belly '''Scott : '''Ramona, I think we should think about names. '''Ramona : I'm sorry, Scott. I can't, what if Shadow finds us ..... he is even worse then Gidon. [ Gidon is the leader of Ramona'S evil ex's and the villain of Scott Pilgrim vs. The World] Scott : 'Is that even possible? I mean sure he was charismatic but still.....? '''Phineas : '''how about i keep look out , and while im at it ill find out the rent . ''walks out and heads to the manager Klaus's, room he opens the door. He see's Klaus standing there in a diaper, standing over a toilet with a live pig stuck half way. He is holding a cloth's hanger in one hand and a bucket of frogs in another '''Phineas : '''Uhhhhhh .....what are you doing? '''Klaus : '''It's .......not a pretty story. ''stares awkwardly and slowly walks backwards out of the room. Later in the field, Ferb and Johnny are lying down, exhausted, they have destroyed half the field in their fight and really did a number on each other '' '''Johnny : '''Okay ......let's call it even. '''Ferb : '''Agreed. '''Johnny : Shadow was smart offering 90,000,000 dollars .....I, I had that money I would have payed off those [bleep] in Sweden after I [bleep bleep] on a glass table [bleep] and a clown mask. [bleep] Screaming "I want bleep bleep the cheese" and screaming obombas Obama's? name as a curse. Ferb : 'You have a mother and you said all that? Even worse, you did all that ........I'm telling her . '', Shadow was watching everything '' Shadow : I now realize I need more then greedy humans. I need much much more...... Chapter 6 [''Shadow is back in his dimension. Over a lava filled caldron. Reading the book of the dead. He is chanting in Latin and calling out an army] 'Shadow subtitles: '''Spirit of Saturn, hail the never ending night and call upon the spirits of those who are punished for crimes of the known and unknown universe. Ignore the call of the great spirit, and hear only my voice and call fourth those who only walk in earths shadows, COME TO ME. song Highway to Hell by AC/DC plays in the background as rising through the mist is an army of vampires, zombies, and werewolves. They seemed in complete obedience toward Shadow. '''Shadow: '''Welcome. As you know we have something in common, god has turned his backs on us. It is up to us as one to take back what is ours, if, and only if you call me Ramona Flower, before she is known as Ramona Pilgrim. Bring Scott to me dead or alive and destroy all who try to help them. Now begin your quest! MUA HAHAHAHA. on Earth Charile is driving his truck, and his mental trauma is over (as far as we know) and he Candace and Jeremy are taking a rest stop. It is near Bray Road- Wisconsin. They come out and head back to the truck. '' '''Charlie: '''Hold on, I gotta check my cameras. . '''Candace: '''You have security cameras on your car? '''Charlie: '''If you are as paranoid as I am, you gotta be prepared. [''He puts the camera on and what he sees at night is a little boy walking, minding his own business, playing with a basketball. He drops the basket ball. A man picks it up and gives it back to the kid, but he suddenly transforms into a werewolf. Charlie, Candace, and Jeremy watch in shock as the sound of screaming and mauling is heard on camera.] 'Charlie: '''AHHHHHH!!!!!! [''They realized that the tape was recent and the werewolf is still on the premises. They hear the Lycanmorph roaring] '''Charlie : '''AHHHHH. I'm not ready to go to he- '''Jeremy : THIS IS A KID'S SHOW MAN! Charlie : 'Yeah, but this fic is pg 13. [''They see the werewolf charging behind them. Charlie and Jeremy run into the car, they wait for Candace. She simply grabs the Lycan wolf's throat and punches it repeatably in the face] 'Candace (between punches) : '''You.....don't...want......to....mess....with.....me [''The werewolf finally collapses. But they hear the howling and roaring of more coming] 'Candace : '''Okay?.......time to run! . jumps into the truck '' '''Candace : '''STEP ON IT!!!!!!!!!!! ''start to drive. Meanwhile at the hotel, Scott and Ramona are watching TV 'News reporter : '......and we finally found out what happened at the end of the Sopranos. But first, new report on the runaway engaged couple. It appears that this "Shadow" person has summoned zombies, werewolves, and vampires to hunt them down. If humans find Scott and Ramona first they get 9,000,000 dollars. I see one of the monsters. I am about to interview one of them now .....excuse me, Mr. Walking Corpse, can you tell me wh- [The news reporter walks up to a zombie who immediately turns on him. The sound of the zombie moaning, the news reporter screaming and the sound of mauling is heard] '''Scott and Ramona : AHHHHHHH [Phineas walks in ''] '''Phineas : '''Uhhh......guys? You might want to see this ...... look out and see 20 zombies '' '''Scott :' I'll handle this. Phineas : '''No, Scott, I got this. '''Scott : You're just a kid. Phineas : I know . [Phineas pulls out a M-80 Bebe gun and walks outside. ''] '''Phineas : '''All right dead boys. Had a good night sleep? Well, guess what ......IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN AGAIN! [ ''In a mock Cuban accent ''] SAY 'ALLO TO MY 'LIL FRIEND!!!!!!! [''Scott and Ramona watch in amazement as Phineas single-handedly goes Scarface on the walking undead. The zombies keep walking and collapsing. Phineas ran out of ammo, (not like much damage would come from a Bebe gun anyway) so he charged and smacked the zombies up quite a bit. Zombies were falling left and right, Phineas was screaming words from 3rd world countries. Eventually Phineas defeated the last zombie. It took 6 minutes but Phineas defeated all the attacking zombies with out a scratch ] Phineas : '......WOW! I didn't know I had it in me. ''[ Scott and Ramona walk outside .] '''Scott : '''Phineas, were did you get that? '''Phineas : You really think I would go in a hotel room with teens that have a bounty on their heads without protection? Ramona : Good point . [The hotel manager, Klaus, walks out] Klaus : You saw the zombies too, right? Scott : Yeah. Klaus : '''Fantastic. Chapter 7 Danville Johnny and Ferb have been through a lot after their fight. After days of hitchhiking they make it back. They are still trying to contact Scott and Ramona. They are also looking for signs of Shadow '' '''Johnny : '''You see any monsters? '''Ferb : If I did I would be dead by now. Johnny : Vanessa still likes me Ferb : '''Has she ever kissed you? '''Johnny : She wants to save her first kiss. Ferb (smugly) : Well, someone shoulda told my cheek. [burn] Johnny : Whatever ...Ferb, if we encounter vampires one of us might not make it out alive. Especially with those vampires out there. If I die you'll hear horrible things about me .....things you, as a kid, won't understand .....and people will be looking at my place for bad things. Ferb : '''What do you mean? '''Johnny (going hysterical) : I'M SAYING IF I DIE I WANT YOU TO BURN MY HOUSE DOWN!!!!!!! [Back at the hotel Phineas is watching Ramona as Scott go's to get supplies. They are getting ready for anything......anything. Scott comes back and they are ready to go.] Scott : 'Okay, were ready. '''Phineas : '''Should we notify the manager that were leaving? '''Ramona : '''I'll go check. [''She opens the door and finds a note] 'Ramona (reading the note) : "'Dear World, I can not live with the mistakes I made my whole life. I have to go now. And I must confess I hid the sever-" I cant read the rest. [They get back in the car and drive off. Meanwhile in Danville, Johnny and Ferb see a vampire standing at a post, kinda like a nightclub bouncer] 'Vampire : '''Hold on .....state your business . '''Johnny : '[to Ferb ''] let me handle this the vampire '' Yeah, my cousin is in the band. '''Vampire : '''There is no band here ....; '''Johnny : '''Oh come on, I bet Shadow aren't ISN'T even paying you enough . '''vampire : '''3....2.....1 '''Ferb : '''Wait ...I'm with The Fireside Boys .....we're selling sandwiches and all the money goes to Haiti. '''Vampire : '''There's no Fireside Bo- wait, how much for the sandwiches? '''Ferb : '''20 dollars .....we are very charitable. [''The vampire counts through his money] '''vampire : 2....5.....8....10....12...18 - Can you spare me two dollars? Ferb : No [The vampire looks around for two dollars. He stops and looks up at the sky ''] '''Vampire :' Ma?.....If you can hear me it, Vladimir.....I WANT THAT SANDWICH [Ferb and Johnny take this as an opportunity to sneak around. Back on the highway, Scott is talking on a CB radio to Candace ''] '''Scott : '''Red head can you hear me, this is Lover Boy. What's your 20? '''Candace (Over the CB radio) :' We're in Toronto, but my dad is to nervous because there are some people after him here. Scott: Okay, we'll be there in a few days. a black Cadillac stops in front of them, the driver looks like Scott only Gothic, demonic and red glowing eyes - Negascott. Scott gets out of the car to confront him Negascott: 'Hello there. '''Scott: '''Nega-me? I thought we had an understanding. '''Negascott: '''We did .....but I WANT THAT 9,000,000. [''Negascott charges Scott, grabs his leg and judo flips him. The two repeatedly smack each other and fight across the road while Ramona and Phineas looks on. Negascott has Scott pinned down] 'Negascott: '''Oh and by the way last weeks pool game sucksed, tell your dad he sucks. '''Scott: '''I do and he Spaze's [''Scott kicks Negascott in the face and they repeatedly charge and punch. Scott grabs Negascotts arm and throws him into a tree. Negascott falls down the tree and lands on a large branch ......between the legs] '''Negascott: I'll be feeling that in the morning . collapses. Scott stands over him wielding a metal pipe he got from the trunk of the car Ala Samuel L. Jackson in Black Snake Moan Scott: God has put you in my path and I aim to cure you ......I'm making steak for dinner and I expect you to stay ......but no hard feelings right? Negascott: 'as long as you don't do that again. '''Phineas: '....What just happened? Chapter 8 [Ferb and Johnny are still in Danville when they meet up with the others.] '''Ferb: '''What happened here? '''Isabella: '''Well, the hunt was still going on a huge group of zombies that were just outside Danville. '''Vanessa : My uncle, the mayor, had the police seal them off, but the zombies fled into the sewers. Kim: So Stephan and Neil tried to drown them out- by pouring wet cement into the pipes, but we were so distracted by fighting off the zombies we hardly knew about the vampires. Isabella: Me and Suzy made a comical bet- if one looked like Robert Patterson, and the vampires tried to attack our street. Neil: I tried to scare them off with my "secret pictures" of Amy Winehouse, but they started to hassle me . Vanessa: My dad tried to bribe them with a piece of meat, but they wouldn't go for it. Stephan: 'And there I thought he was crazy because they saw him fighting with, what looked like a green duck with a hat. '''Neil: '''Anyway, I collapsed into an electric power line during my one-on-20 with the vampires. So I ran toward the trees which caught fire, the smoke seemed to keep the vamps at bay. '''Stephan : '''The zombies tried to crawl out of the sewers, so I spent half an hour chucking fire crackers down there, which spooked them quite a bit and we forgot about the meat, and now-- '''Suzy : '''WE HAVE A BUNCH OF WEREWOLVES! and Johnny look puzzled. '' '''Johnny (to Vanessa) : '''Your dad fights with green ducks? '''Vanessa : '''Don't talk about it. '''Suzy: '''I thought it was a blue beaver. [''Back in Toronto, Charlie, Jeremy, and Candace are trying to find a way back across the border, they find out it's Scott's old hometown, and Scott tells them were to stay via the CB radio. ''They are at his old apartment they knock on the door. Scott's old roommate, Wallace, opens the door ''] '''Wallace: '''Hello handsome, what can I do you for? '''Jeremy: '''We are friends of Scott. '''Wallace: '''Oh... how's he doin'? '''Charlie: '''Look pansy, I don't care if your with the Jonas brothers, we need a place to stay. '''Wallace: Ohhhhh, sorry. Our manager says we can only have up to two people in one room- but there's an empty one next door. Charlie: Well, okay... I'll get the key, Candace you're in my room, and Jeremy, you can stay with that guy. [Points toward Wallace; Wallace turns to Jeremy. ''] '''Wallace: '''So, who do you like most? Carey? Charlotte? Miranda? Or Samantha? [''Back on the highway, Negascott is hitch hiking, the fog rolls in and he sees a horse drawn carriage coming- very odd to see on a highway now a days, but it would do. The rider picks him up. '' '''Negascott: '''Thanks for stopping. '''Rider: '''You know, you should never trust a stranger... '''Negascott:' Okay... doesn't it bother you that I'm an entity not of this world? Rider: 'Then we have something in common. '''Negascott: '''Who are you? '''Rider: '''For obvious reasons the writer of this fic can't mention my name. '''Negascott: '''Okay...? notices something beside the rider; curiously, he reaches for it. '''Rider: '''Don't touch the talisman. [''The rider turns his head revealing his face... it is very familiar.] 'Negascott: '''Ohhh, I know you... the fanon wiki warned me about you. '''Rider: '''Yes, and I bet the police did too. '''Negascott: '''So, where you going? '''Rider: '''I'm going to try to get in to Wes Cravens movies. '''Negascott: '''I'm looking for a bounty of 9,000,000. '''Rider : '''That's a lot of cheese... or piranhas, or scorpions... [''Negascott finds a route to a city near the Canadian border.] 'Negascott: '''You can drop me off here. ''rider drops Negascott off. The rider looks back at him before riding off. Negascott sees headlights- he continues to hitch hike. The car stops, it is Scott, Ramona, and Phineas. '''Scott: '''Hey, we thought we-- '''Negascott: '''Listen, I don't want to hurt you, I just want the money, but let me make it up to you... I can help you find safety, if you help me make some money. '''Scott : '''I'm listening. '''Negascott: '''I'll even tell you where Shadow is looking for you guys, but all you have to do is let me in. '''Ramona: '''Okay, but you sit beside Phineas. gets in the back of the car with Phineas, he couldn't help but notice Phineas has Smarties. '' '''Negascott: '''Hey, can I have some? '''Phineas: '''Sure, I'm just trying to win a Mac Book. But I'm curious, why do you eat the red ones last? '''Negascott: Because you hallucinate blue cats talking to you. Chapter 9 [Hours after they pick Negascott up, next thing you know they are laughing and sharing jokes.] Negascott (laughing): '- LIKE I'M GOING TO EAT A BUNCH OF BANANAS AFTER THAT? '''Phineas: '''Oh my gosh... Scott, where did you find this guy? '''Scott: '''I don't know, he found ''me... but thanks to that joke I'm never trusting a old man in Jamaica again. eventually make it to Toronto and to the apartment, and knocked on Wallace's door. '' '''Wallace: SCOTT, RAMONA... DARKER SCOTT! Negascott: Ohhh, don't pretend you don't know me... I think I saw you in Jamaica before, right? Wallace: '''Ohhh, yeah... I heard about the Latin. '''Negascott: What? It's because of that joke, that I cant go anywhere near night clubs anymore... but I still have that machete on me. [Phineas notices Jeremy.] Phineas: '''Jeremy? What happened to you? Where's Candace and my old dad? '''Jeremy: In the next room... your dad thinks if a blond and a red head are in the same room together- a black hole will collapse. Wallace: '''How that makes a good joke. '''Negascott: '''How? At least the Sasquatch incident in Jamaica made sense. Flynn runs through the door. '''Charlie: WHERE IS THE TWINKIES? - Oh, hey Phineas. Phineas: 'Hey Dad. '''Charlie: '''Oh, and Scott... can I borrow 20 dollars? Last night I got into some trouble... I need it by mid-night or else they'll send the lawyers after me. in Danville: Neil, Stephan and Kim are still outside waiting for zombies, vampires or werewolves to come out. '' '''Neil: '''Here dead boya... come here, you little freaks of nature. [''They hear something coming- they thought it was a vampire.] '''Kim: All right! Let's get ready to kick some some freak's teeth in. [Out comes a squirrel.] All (except Kim): Awwwwww... [Suddenly the squirrel explodes in to dust, out emerges a cloud of smoke, it forms into an angel - Shadow. He starts to float for them.] Kim : '''All right, let's own some bad-minded moutha! charges, while Niel, Kim and Stephan, get ready to fight. Stephan charges, but is struck down by the wings of Shadow, Neil charges- wielding a shovel, but Shadow grabs his wrist and flips him over. Kim lunges towards Shadow, who grabs her throat and throws her forward onto her back, he grabs onto her hair and grins sadistically; angrily flowing through his eyes, his teeth flaring. '' '''Shadow: Where is Scott and Ramona? [Kim spits in Shadow's eye.] Shadow: 'You know... I think the more minutes you keep your mouth shut... the more people will suffer. '''Kim (choking): '''We-... will- will nev- er tell, you skunk-headed son of a-- '''Neil: '''THEY LEFT TOWN, GOD ONLY KNOWS WHERE THEY'RE HEADING!! BUT THEY ARE SOMEWHERE AROUND THE BORDER. [''Shadow, releases his grip off of Kim's throat, and turns to Neil.] '''Shadow: Are they now? Was that so hard? Neil: So can we have that 9,000,000? and Stephan are shocked at Neil. I WAS WEAK. [Shadow disappears, and Kim charges Shadow but falls right through him.] Stephan: What are we going to do now? Kim: 'We have to warn Scott and Ramona. chapter 10 [''Phineas is staying in a room with Candace and Charlie. Jeremy is getting tips on being a roommate with Wallace] '''Scott: '''Lesson one, the couch mattress has bugs in it and Wallace has the only bed, be careful he is a cuddler. '''Jeremy: '''I- ......learned that second hand. '''Wallace: Don't pretend you don't like being a Teddy bear . [There is a loud knocking on the door. Scott opens the door and it's one of Scott's ex-girlfriends - Knives, a professional ninja, last person you want to make mad. Her only secret shame, the "KIM INCIDENT" but ironically the one moment she can hold onto and laugh at. At first she hated Ramona because Scott forgot to break up with knives when he and Ramona first dated. But now she and Ramona are getting along] Knives: SCOTTY! Scott: 'Oh hey, Knives. [''Knives slaps Scott in the face] '''Knives: '''Sorry, I'm just so exited to hear that Ramona is having Scott Jr! '''Ramona: Or Raven ......it's the name I want to give my daughter. knives: So, where is my boyfriend? Scott: Who? Negascott : 'That would be me.....Knives won't let go of this form of you, Scott. And unfortunately for me there is no Negaramona '''Knives: '''If there was she should run. [''Negascott and Knives kiss - gross. Back in Danville, Johnny stole a bus and is driving, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Vanessa, Kim, Neil, and Stephan] '''Johnny: So 'Nessa , who's better? Me or Ferb? Vanessa: We might have to discuss that in the next story. [she looks back at Ferb and winks her left eye and grins] Neil: Can I take the bucket of shame off my head? Isabella: Has it been 10 hours yet? Neil: '''No '''Isabella: Well there you go and in addition, you have to listen to Baljeet's stories. Baljeet: 'Thank you, Isabella. [''starts talking to Neil] In the time before the universe, the great god Sheba lead an army and battled against the demon lord- [Stephan notices Johnny is reaching for something] '''Stephan: what are you doing? Johnny: 'I am doing something never been done before - I'm chugging down stale chips, flat soda, and really expired milk I bet you know what's about to happen next. Back in Toronto, Charlie is driving his truck trying to find a Chinese restaurant. So far he was brutally thrown out of 20 for more reasons [than you can imagine, he is listening to Rude Girl by Defueld, a parody of Rhianna's Rude Boy] '''Charlie (listening to the radio and singing to it): '''What I want-want-want, what I want-want want - give it to me baby like BOOM BOOM BOOM - what I want want want what, I want want want - nah nah- Come here rude girl - girl are they big enough - come her rude girl -girl are you fill enough - TAKE IT TAKE IT BABY, BABY LOVE ME LOVE ME- is interrupted by the suddenly flash of blackness, he stops and see's Shadow standing their, unfortunately he never saw Shadow before and he had to much "magic water" (as he told Phineas), that he didn't know that Shadow was a dark angel, let alone a Archangel. And Shadow reads weaker minds so he starts to manipulate Charlie '' '''Shadow: Excuse me, I'm trying to find a hotel, do you know were I can find Delta Chelsy? Charlie (mindlessly): 'No, officer I haven't been drinking. '''Shadow: '''I need a ride. Can you help me? '''Charlie (mindlessly) : '''Okay, but I-I [''burp] need to make room there is a drunk guy in here[hiccups] [Elsewhere, on a highway halfway across the Canadian/American border, Johnny went through a similar experience as Charlie went through earlier, the only difference was no walrus, no pixies and lots of invisible owls and giant talking animal crackers] 'Johnny: '''Okay, sorry about that guys, and Isabella sorry I tried to rip off you arm. '''Isabella: '''I still say 'vendetta '''Ferb: '''What's that over there? [''He points toward several signs vandalized in spray paint. Each one has a word written on it after the next one - "TO" - "LATE" - "MORONS" - "SIGNED" -"SINCERELY" - "SHADOW"] 'Johnny: '''Who do you think wrote it? Chapter 11 [''Charlie was to "minded by his drink" to realize he has a fallen angel in his truck with him. But luckily, his truck had a little accident (nobody got hurt) but he was pulled over by the police] 'Police officer: '''Okay sir, pull over. '''Charlie: '''Oh no, Mr. Lobster, I was just giving this black bird man a drive back to his nest [''hiccups] but he smells like rainbows. [The officer doesn't see Shadow due to the dark spirits powers .] '''Officer: '''Okay sir, get our of the car. '''Charlie: NOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT READY TO GO BACK TO VIETNAM! [He floors the car into ludicrous speed back in America the others were trying to get across the border] Border patrol: Halt, ID please. Johnny: 'Don't worry. I speak their language .......Hello, mounty brother of the north .....how about that beaver syrup.....Oh, I sure like hockey? '''Border police: '''Sir, that is offensive. '''Johnny: '''Ops, I forgot to say "Eh" [''Note from Casecr - I am Canadian myself and I don't want to sound offensive, but this is a warning to all who stereotype us ......I will block you] '''Isabella: '''Hello, we need to get across the border. Our friends already came from here and we're with them. '''Border patrol: Well okay then, just show us your ID, please. But the teenage goth boy ......if he steps one foot into this country, he won't be allowed to leave. [So Johnny wasn't allowed into Canada. So Vanessa, Ferb, Isabella, Neil, Stephan, Kim, Buford and Baljeet were across the border into Canada, they kept moving across the border, while Johnny has to pick up tooth picks for the border police. The only thing that was holding them back was a brief encounter with Sasquatch on Niagara Falls. They just spent the next hour traveling though out until they made it to Toronto about 6 hours later. Back at Scott's old hotel, Scott and Ramona are picking baby names] Scott: '''Okay, so if it's a boy I pick Scottie. If it's a girl ,Ruby. '''Ramona: '''Or Raven and Drake. hear loud knocking on the door, Wallace opens the door '''Wallace: WHAT IS THIS A HOUSE PARTY? Sorry, but strangers need to be introduced first. Ferb: 'Get out of the way, Tinkerbell . [''Isabella walks up to Scott and Ramona] 'Isabella: '''Shadow knows were your hiding. He came across the border yesterday, at midnight. is worried and Scott is in his protective state '' '''Neil: '''Oh no. My scar is burning, HE'S THINKING ABOUT ME!!!!!! '''Phineas: '''He's coming, Shadow is coming. '''Shadow (disembodied voice) ': WRONG CHILD! SHADOW IS HERE. [Through a cloud of smoke Shadow emerges. Everyone was scared, they had no time to think of a game plan] 'Candace: '''What are you going to do now? '''Ferb: '''How did you get here? the back ground they see Charlie dancing around confused '' '''Charlie: '''Hey, what are you looking at? I told you not to wait up [''he collapses and starts snoring] but Mommy I'm afraid of the happy clown. 'Shadow: '''Does that answer your question? Now, Ramona, COME TO ME!!!!!! '''Ramona: '''I'm not afraid of you. '''Shadow: '''But what are you going to do ? [''He activates a shrout of wind, freezing everybody but Ramona] '''Shadow: Who is going to protect you baby, Ramona? Come to me. [Ramona has no choice for the babies safety, she grabs Shadow's hand and they both disappear. He turns to Scott] Shadow: If you know what's best for Ramona ........ [Shadow disappears with Ramona, and unfreezes everyone] Candace: Oh no ....this is bad. Negascott: '''We can still save her and the baby. '''Jeremy: What are we going to do? Scott: The only thing we can do ........I'm taking you all to the subspace. Chapter 12 [In Shadow's world Ramona is in a tower the baby's alright but Shadow is really trying to stress Ramona out ''] '''Shadow: '''You see, Ramona? I was banished from Heaven, but not even God could keep us apart .... '''Ramona:' You aren't going to get away with this. Scott will find you and he will destroy you. Shadow: '''Oh really? Like your evil ex-boyfriends? Their presence is what distracted me from you and you from me, but they are out of the picture. note - that's right, the life energy from Ramona's evil ex-boyfriends are keeping Shadow from Ramona but they're gone now - I'm just as surprised as you are and I'm the one who's writing this. IRONIC ISN'T IT? '''Ramona: '''What are you going to do to Scott's and my baby? '''Shadow: '''I could give less. I won't have anything to do with ''him ''as part of my world, we can just have a private "adoption" and say it was ours and it "lost its birth" and we can pretend it was just a huge nightmare ......and by the way Ramona, you're in one. is shocked '' '''Shadow: That's right, I was banished from Heaven to your nightmares. The second thing keeping you from the nightmares was the subspace roads you always took. But that won't matter, in fact in a few moments it won't even be matter. Now, SAY HELLO TO YOUR NEW FRIENDS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Ramona is thrown into a chamber with a lot of other girls ''] '''Girl 1:' Are you new? Ramona: Who are you? Girl 2: We are Shadow's previous consorts, before he got bored with us. Ramona: I don't understand. Girl 3: Shadow was never an angel, that's what he was once was , but it was you in a past life he was after. He later became an evil entity that has a rather unhealthy obsession. Girl 1: An iucupus, Girl 4: A sadistic monster who believes he is man or angel , he is the last in existence. He wants what you were in a past life and that's who he thought we were Girl 5: So every lifetime he would visit us and take us to be his consort but he found out we weren't you. So he threw us away. Ramona: 'What does he want from me? Girl 6: We never knew, he was always neglectful and abusive when he found out we weren't you. '''Girl 2 : '''But don't be afraid, we were told of some people coming. People who will take us away, and Shadow will get what he has coming to him. [''Elsewhere, Scott took Phineas and Ferb to a subspace door, there are many (and a few in Danville the others are staking out) but this was THE subspace door] '''Scott: '''You boys stay here, no one really knows what happens on these subspace doors. They are like worm holes - take to a different place , or black holes- take a wrong path. You could be lost forever, but they are also like loopholes. You can bend the laws of probability. '''Phineas: '''We can take it. '''Ferb: '''We did build crazy things over the summer. can't help but smile '' '''Scott: You boys are super brave, if me and Ramona have a boy, I hope he grows up like you. hope so too, Scott Scott: '''But you have to stay close to me in subspace, no one is either strong or weak in there. I won't be able to protect you, ready? and Ferb nod, they grab onto Scott's hand, and jump in. They were in the subspace, it was a very mind expanding experience. They had no time they were going fast or what time was passing by. It could be years or seconds but as soon as they were in they were out, in the middle of Danville '' '''Ferb: Wh- what just happened? Scott: 'You got subspaced. '''Ferb: '''Far out man. '''Phineas: '''There's something I got ......... it called to me and it told me to bring it to you. I don't know what it was. was the glow. Something Scott saw Ramona have once, but she hasn't used it in years '''Scott: '''Be careful .....you might not know how to handle this . [''The others walk up to them] Isabella: That was weird in the subspace, it - it smells like rainbows. '''Scott: You get used to it. Phineas has something he needs to hold onto it until we find Ramona. Isabella, while in the subspace I found something . A presence coming from you, something that can punch a hole in between worlds. Isabella needs to be protection. Jeremy: What exactly is happening? Scott: I don't know, but it's all connecting. [Everyone notices Scott is taking the subspace as personally as Ramona, which leads some to think Scott might have also got a gift via the subspace ''] Chapter 13 and the others are looking for a way into Shadow's dimension. While Neil, Stephan, Kim and Johnny are arguing over what to put in the coffee '' '''Neil: '''Milk. '''Stephan: '''Cream. '''Johnny: '''Artificial. '''Kim:' We will let rock paper scissors game decide. [Neil gets rock, Johnny get scissors and Stephan gets paper and Kim gets volcano] Kim: Black gold with sugar. [Scott is thinking about Ramona and the baby, but at the same time Phineas and Isabella's new-found powers, and honestly vice versa. But something stubborn is lurking out and about, possibly Shadow. Only Scott can feel his presence (now he knows how Candace feels) ''] '''Scott:' Come on, Shadow I know your here. Fight me like the man or monster or what ever you are. Phineas: 'Scott, what are you talking about? [''Suddenly the earth shakes beneath them. The coffee that Kim , Stephan, Neil and Johnny finally made, spills. Negascott throws up sulfuric acid. Suddenly Scott is looking around punching the air] '''Ramona: Whoa Scott, take it easy. [Everyone notices Ramona and are downright shocked. ''] '''Scott:' Ra-Ramona, how did you-? [Ramona cuts him off with a kiss ''] '''Ramona:' Shadow doesn't know this but his entire dimension is a subspace door and Isabella's body was the key, that was the presence you felt. Isabella: My body and mind was your key out? I feel so used. Ramona: '''The baby's okay but Shadow is still on the hunt. We need to be ready. '''Kim: She is right, I mean who knows who else is after us? [Meanwhile Perry the Platypus is confronting Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his latest plan. Dr. Doofenshmirz didn't even have to trap Perry ''] '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz:' Ahhh Perry the Platypus .....As you can see I'm making fake Scott and Ramona dolls so I can get that 9,000,000 dollars and cram it down my families throat. .......Not literally of course .....I wouldn't do that ...... [Norm walks in] Norm: Excuse me, but the hunt was called off. Dr. Doofenshmirtz (in a Gary Coleman voice): Whatcha talking about, Norm? Norm: The hunt was called off when Shadow summoned zombies, werewolves and vampires. Forgive me, but how could you not notice? Dr. Doofenshmirtz ': I was watching Titanic, it was Leonardo DiCaprio's best role yet and it was the greatest romance story on my book ......So Shadow is calling off the hunt????..... Perry, how would you like to make some money? [''Perry thinks about this and agrees, he knew where Dr. Doofenshmirtz was going with this and technically he was bringing down a much more evil villain so he agreed. Meanwhile in the nightmare dimension, Shadow is calling a rally of zombies, werewolves and vampires.] '''Shadow: MY MINIONS, AS YOU KNOW, MY TRUE SOUL MATE DEFINED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! IT'S OKAY TO BE SCARED MOST OF YOU AIN'T COMING BACK, BUT I WILL BE WITH YOU. WE- Zombie : Excuse me? Can't we just let them be together. I mean the last time I check they were in true love and you're just intefe- [The zombie turns to glass and explodes into shards] Shadow : WE WILL LEAVE NO SURVIVORS AND TAKE NO PRISONERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 14 [It has been a whole week and they have yet to see a single metallic feather from Shadow. Phineas, Ferb and their friends were at a mall singing on a karaoke, the song they were singing. Phineas was singing was Jimmy Hendrix- All Along The Watchtower ''] '''Phineas (singing):' There must be some way outta here said the joker to the thief. There's to much confusion, I can't get no relief. Business men the drink my wi- Oh, Ferb you're back. Ferb: '''Shadows not in the arcade. '''Phineas: '''It took you 2 hours to figure that out? '''Ferb: '''No and it also didn't cost me 3000 dollars. cell phone rings, by the way his ringtone is "California Girls" by Katy Perry '''Phineas: '''Hello? '''Negascott (on the phone) : '''It's me ..... '''Phineas: '''Justin Beiber ? '''Negascott: Wha- what? No, it's Negascott......you might want to come see this. [Negascott texts a picture to Phineas, in the picture it's two zombies wearing a shirt "is it to late to vote for McCain?" sign on it. Giving Negascott the thumbs up. ''] '''Phineas: '''Ferb ? We should go now .......go get Mom and make sure she gets home. [''on the phone] Negascott, where was the picture taken? Negascott: '''A few blocks away from Scott and Ramona's house. I'm gonna see if Michael Jackson's zombie is there so I can get him to do Thriller. it was to soon for a Michael Jackson reference, was[n't it? But the Thriller thing works. Any-who, Scott and Ramona see the zombies ''] '''Scott: Okay Ramona, hide in the attic. Kim, make sure there's no vamps in there. [Ramona hides in the attic. She has a cross with her so no monsters will harm her or the baby. Scott, Neil, Stephan, Jeremy, and Johnny are blocking the perimeter. While Candace, Vanessa, Knives, Kim and Stacy work the other end of the street. ''] '''Vanessa:' It's okay I know psychology of the undead [starts talking to the zombies] its okay ....your brains are just rotting, you're angry becuse you're dead.....and you're jealous of the living. [One zombie roars at Vanessa] Vanessa: '''Take it from here, Knives. slashes toward the zombies with her fist's. Several zombies don't even get past her. All of them collapse within seconds, 6 of them get smashed into mush, and one zombie was even crying like a baby. '' '''Knives: YOU LIKE THAT? I'VE GOT PLENTY FOR EVREYBODY!!!!!!!!! Candace: I don't think that will stop the other monsters. [She points up and sees the sun setting, a huge group of bats with red glowing eyes are flying toward Danville and the sound of howls split through the woods ''] Chapter 15 [''Sorry for keeping you waiting something came up. So back to the story - Phineas and Ferb have made it back to their house when they stalled their parents by sending them to a movie, and they created something to fight the monsters. At first it was a motorcycle with two chain-saws on the side and a stuffed moose head on the front. They are driving it recklessly through out Danville] Phineas: What do you say, Ferb? Monster fighting machine of the week? Ferb:' '''I'd say that one up there tops 10. points upward to see a giant flying machine that fires small nuclear beams towards the zombies and solar beams toward the vampires, it is operated by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry '' '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz:' I don't know why I didn't invent this first. Why don't I be a good scientist, then a mad scientist. ﻿[Perry thinks about this, this would make Doofismirtz a better person. But at the same time it would put Perry out of the job, but another thing going through his mind. - WHAT'S GOING TO STOP THE WEREWOLVES? In the meantime, Scott is driving the car to find Phineas and Ferb. He finally finds them] Scott: '''Boys ......your parents are wondering where you are. '''Ferb: That's not the key issue. By the way, how could they not notice this? [Suddenly a werewolf charges behind them but Scott kicks its jaws in ''] '''Scott:' Can you just get in the car? Phineas: '''Okay, but put this moose head on the front of your car. '''Scott: Why use that when you have a stuffed mamoth head on the front of it? Phineas: How'd you fit that on? And how'd you get it? Scott: '''How could you not notice Isabella has a crush on you? '''Phineas (not paying attention): '''I'm sorry, what did you say? boys hop in Scott's car and drive it at full speed '' '''Scott : Want the radio on? [I hope you're a fan of The Scorpions becuse the song "Rock You Like a Hurricane" was playing, Ferb reachs out the window armed with a watergun full of holy water and sprays it at the vampires ''] '''Ferb:' YEAH!!!!! THAT'S HOW WE DO IT IN MY NIEGHBORHOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz and Perry land on a building. ''] '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz:' Wow! We beat so many more zombies than Donald Trump. [Perry notices something climbing the building. He chatters trying to get Doofenshmirtz's attention. ''] '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz :' Perry, keep it down... I don't think we should be on this roof. [Perry grabs Doofenshmirtz and turns him toward the side of the building, he sees the zombies. He "destroyed" mutate into super zombies.] Dr Doofenshmirtz: Ohhhhhhhh [bleep] Chapter 16 [With the super zombies on the loose in Danville- it was important Ramona stays safe; so she is hiding in the attic . ''] '''Ramona :' God... if you can hear me, help Scott and the others, please. [Suddenly Scott, Phineas, and Ferb climb up. ''] '''Phineas:' What just happened? Ramona: YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!!!!! Ferb: For now... but Danville has something on their hands that makes Jack look like Barney the dinosaur Scott: Who's Jac-- Phineas: Don't talk about him. [Back on the building the super zombies are hybridizing each other with the wolves and the vamps, turning themselves into mutant monster hybrids; but they are still referred to as superzombies. So Scott's band, Kim, and Negascott have their hands busy. Knives is using her ninja skills on them while Neil and Stephan are busy throwing whatever they got at them (at least they're trying) and Negascott is using his otherworldly powers to destroy the superzombies. Kim is using her bare fists- knocking them into the ground while Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz look down from above. ''] '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz:' Those kids are crazy... I'm wondering why teens are like that now-a-days... I think I can get my playtyp-- I mean, duck blasting-Inator. Now, where is it? [He notices it is laying down on the street underneath the superzombies.] Dr. Doofenshmirtz: AWWWWWWWWWW! COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well, Perry, wanna Coke or Pepsi? the streets they are still fighting for their lives. Stephan: Why did I agree to this???? Kim: When I see the Grim Reaper- he is in for a world of hurt. [Suddenly the superzombies begin to walk away. ''] '''Negascott:' Well that was unexpected. [On the roof, Dr. Doofenshmirtz faints, so Perry takes his sodas and run, now the superzombies are heading toward Scott and Ramona's house; Phineas and Ferb look out the window to see them coming. ''] '''Ferb: ''Uhhhhh- guys? You might want to see this. last remaining superzombies (I counted 5 ) are marching forward. '' '''Ferb: '''Phineas, I just want to say... I'm sorry about the turtle in kindergarten. two head beams appear. The truck driving by Charlie "legs" Flynn drives by, and whips them all down, Charlie steps out. '' '''Charlie:' Now that's a ride. Phineas: How did you get here so fast? Charlie: '''I needed some fun while I can... did you know not one male in our family lived past 64? '''Phineas (gulps): I did not. Charlie: 'Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a nap. [''As Charlie enters the house, Shadow suddenly appears armed with a black flaming sword.] '''Shadow: You can not wait to make me angry, can you? Well, congrats, but now it has come to this... Fight me now or I'll take Ramona, by force!!!!!! Phineas: Don't worry, Scott, we got your back. Shadow: '''I thought you'd say that. But luckily I got something watching my back. without warning, a gigantic demonic black/sliver dragon emerges. Its size nearly takes up the entire street, the dragon roars breathing blue fire. '' '''Scott : This is going to hurt. Chapter 17 - The Final Battle ﻿ [This was it, the battle between Scott and Shadow, and Phineas and Ferb need to find a way to keep the dragon at bay ''] '''Shadow :' WHAT ARE YOU PILGRIM? A BOY? OR A MOUSE? BECAUSE YOU'RE CLEARLY NOT A MAN! [Scott hears these words, his adrinalin is fueled up to 200, twice as high as it would useully would. He lunges forward and punches Shadow in the face and Shadow is near oblivious to the wounds. Shadow closes his wings around his torso and spins, literally catching Scott by storm. Scott collapes on the ground. Shadow jumps forward, and nearly takes scott with his sword, Scott rolls out of the way and sees something distracting. The dragon was diving his head toward the boys, Phineas and Ferb were fighting for their lives, or more likely dodging for their lives '']' Phineas (between jumps): WHAT......KIND......OF.......SICK......AND .......TWISTED......ENTITY...WOULD CREATE......SOMETHING......LIKE......THIS? [The dragon swings his tail and swats Ferb nearly into the side of a house. The dragon roars agian and attempts to chomp down on Phineas but he jumps out of the way to his step-brother's aid. The dragon keeps blowing fire in the air, Phineas makes sure Ferb is okay ''] '''Phineas:' Come on Ferb, the Lord don't want you yet. Ferb (barely consious): You see the birds and stars flying around my head to right? [They both see the dragon moving forward ''] '''Scott:' SHADOW CALL OFF YOUR DRAGON!!!!! LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE!!!!!!! Shadow: Ohhhh.....I can tell you would have been a protective father......WOULD HAVE. [Shadow keeps swinging left and right, trying to dice Scott up. But Scott keeps dodging like there is no tomorrow. Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb look at the towering dragon, it was wearing a necklace or collar that has a black glass skull on it. It was some sort of hypnotising talisman Shadow used to control the dragon] Ferb: Hey Phineas, I know what were going to do to that dragon! Phineas: My line but okay. [They both run around the dragon and climb up its neck trying to unhook it, but the dragon actually spreads its wings and flies up to the hight of.....well imagine The Empire State Building built on top of Mount. Everest. It's a wonder the boys don't go unconsious ''] '''Phineas: '''1.....2....3 NOW! both unhook the chain and the dragon has its own mind now .....that could be a good thing or a bad thing. Because now the dragon is flying like wild and Phineas and Ferb have to hold onto the wings or horns of the dragon to stop [FROM flying off the dragon. Meanwhile, Scott and Shadow are continuing their fight ''] '''Scott:' Look Shadow, I'm not so strong but you are messing with the wrong s.o.g [son of a gun]. Shadow: Ohhh trust me I know. [Scott looks over and sees Ramona and remembers what he is fighting for - her and the baby. Scott tackles Shadow, who attempts to stab him but the sword breaking into shards. Shadow angerily grabs Scott's throat and they are fighting left and right. Ramona is on the verge of tears, she is technically the one who brought this on Scott. But luckliy Shadow is knocked over by a speeding bus driven by Negascott and Scott's friends and Phineas and Ferb's friends] Negascott: And that's why I'm not allowed on public highways. [Shadow gets up and unfolds his wings ''] '''Knives:' Alright Shadow. Are you going to leave easy? Kim: Or are we going to have to mash up skull into powder? [Shadow doesn't look intimedated, he spreads his wings and flaps them creating wind. but Shadow was near ignorant to it almost like he and Ramona were in the eye of the storm. The others had to hold on to something, as Shadow keeps walking toward Ramona ''] '''Shadow:' Ramona .....it's time .....for us . Scott: NOOO!!!!!.....SHADOW YOU SICK PIG!!!!!!!.....STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Shadows is just 20 feet from Ramona but he continues to advance. Suddenly Phineas and Ferb jump down from parachutes, distracting Shadow long enough to for him to see what's coming.......apparently the dragon wasn't too happy with Shadow controling him. The dragon charged, Shadow open mouthed] Shadow: 'I'm done. [''The dragon catches Shadow, crushing and trapping him in its jaws and suddenly both Shadow and the dragon explode into a cloud of snowflakes .....Shadow was gone .....forever ...... Right now you would hear Metalicas "From Whom the Bell Tolls" or mabye the Grim Reaper music. Scott and the others get up, they are okay. Scott runs up to Ramona in an embrace .] '''scott : Is the baby okay? ramona : Yes .....yes it is. and Ramona kiss ... all the girls go "Awwww" and the boys make a gross face and say "blah" '' Chapter 18 - A Happy Ending Shadow is still destroyed and Ramona and Scott are hapily married. Ramona gave birth to a happy healthy baby boy named Drake. Drake looks like Scott and has a blue patch of hair on his little head. Scott and his friends returned to Toronto and Phineas and Ferb continue their adventures. Scott and the others would return to Danville for vacation from time to time. Charlie left agian and is continuing his eccentric life on the highway. Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't get his 9,000,000 dollars, so he and Perry are still fighting, but Doofenshmirtz is still close to reforming... long story short it was a happy ending the end...???? ''﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossover fanfics